Hurricane:Zim
by I-like-doom
Summary: A hurricane strikes Zim's neighborhood and guess where Dib and Gaz take shelter.Rated PG-13 for mild language.New chapter
1. Diaries

(Note:This first chapter is a diary entry for each character including mine.(See "Our Tallest No More").R&R and I need reveiws on "Hiroshi to Membrane" so could you take a look)  
  
  
5/31/02  
  
Dear journal,  
I can hardly recall the happenings of today.It was werider than the day Zim came to school.I was talking to Dad on his monitor when the monitor turned off.From his lab I got a transmission from Zim.He was yelling about his power going out but once I reminded him the calls ran on elctricity the screen went black.Werid.  
  
Dib  
  
5/31/02  
  
Dear Human journaly thing,  
  
Today the whole lab shut down with a warning of a power out break. After swearing in Irken for 30 earth minutes I called the Dib monster to see if this was a trick. I got nothing out of the human. Gir also shut down after getting shocked by a combonation of human and Irken electricity.I'm still waiting for the results.  
  
Invader Zim signing off  
  
5-30-02  
  
Dear PIGgY,  
MASTER SAID THAT i' CAn GeT no crazir.I feL A HuMaN stormy thingie coming too.PIGGYS AND TAQUITOS FOR ALL!  
  
GIR  
  
5/31/02  
Dear diary,  
! BEAT THE 98TH LEVEL.Finally.Now I just gotta defeat the 'Hog Of Doom' and get to the last level. SCORE FOR ME!!!  
  
Gaz  
  
  
Dear diary,  
Today all the Labs on the planet went out.The ones that use a lot of electricity anyways.Mostly,just mine,Zim's and the Dib human. I sense a Hurricane coming and Zim has set the base up as a retreat center.Me,Zim,Gir and Chi-chi are the only ones there.Zim said that true invaders give there enemy the 'Benifit of the doubt' so if there is a Hurricane then Dib and gaz are staying here.  
  
Invader M signing off  
  
(So what do you think?......I NEED REVIEWS!!On both this and Hiroshi to Membrane.PLEEEEEEASE REVIEW!) 


	2. The visitor

[Human:Hiya,I wrote another chapter.Raan,i'm not putting you in this because it wouldn't be fair.R&R or I shall make you face a moose]  
  
  
Dib waited tapping his foot while Gaz collected all her GS2 things.It was almost 10:00 and the hurricane had already started.Thunder,rain,lighting.The works.[AN:I'm makin this really good]A knock came to the door."Dib is that a tree"Gaz yelled from upstairs,"Or are you destroying some of your paranormal shit"  
  
"Gaz,That was a person"Dib yelled back upstairs,"And my paranormal things aren't shit"He said going to get the door.He could tell the storm was getting worseA person in a red cape stood there.A witch hat covering it's head and the cape pulled over the face.  
  
"Are you Dib?,"A female voice from behind the cape asked.She lowered the cape from her face to show a female face.She actualy looked normal.Cold brown eyes that reminded Dib of a choclate chip cookie. [AN:^_^heh heh heh Does this prove I'm a Dib fan girl] Long brown hair fell over her shoulders.She was wearing a purple with a white vest over it.She also had blue jeans and boots.She looked half scared half angered.  
  
"Yeah I'm Dib"He said,his amber eyes alert.He didn't know if she was to there to evacuate them or to kill them.  
  
"I'm very sorry but your father,if I'm not mistaken,went downtown correct"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well,he's dead now.The hurricane struck downtown and everyone in the downtown area was killed.I'm very sorry,you and your sister will have to reside with us until the hurricane is over"  
  
Dib's eyes narrowed behind his glasses."Who is we"he qusetioned.Suddenly,from behind her back,a shrill scream sounded and the last thing he heard before he blacked out was as follows.  
"AHAHAHA"  
"Gir,don't you d-"  
"What the Hell is going-"  
".............."  
[Cliffhanger.I'm so evil*grins*anyways have fun with this.As I said before R&R or I shall make you face a moose. 


	3. Awaken

[As you may recall I made a grillled cheese sandwich.No.Someone had knocked out Dib and Dib doesn't know who.He doesn't because he's unconcious.R&R or you shall face a moose.]  
  
Dib woke up in a place that wasn't his home.It was all computers and they were pink.A girl was standing near one typing quickly.He was wearing his glasses so he could see.After a few more seconds of lying down he tried to sit up.Instead a horrible pain went up through his back and he cried out."Ahhhhhhhh".His voice echoed through the computers.  
  
"What the...Oh you're awake"The girl said turning around."Allow me to explain.At least 30 minutes ago you were knocked out by Gir who will get his butt kicked once I'm done speaking.Your sister Gazette is-"  
  
"Gaz"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Her name is Gaz"  
  
"Ok then.Gaz is healing in the upper level where my crabs are tending to her."Dib knew where he was now.He was at Zim's base but something was missing.Zim himself.He thought it better not to ask.However she seemed to have read his mind."Zim and Gir are gathering suppiles.I came to get you out of the house but your father is dead."  
  
"How did I get here,"Dib asked still wanting to know more.More about the pain that shot up his back.More about why he was lying in the enemy's base.More about this girl who might be his savior.  
  
"I have something to tell you,"was her reply.[A/N:If you've never seen Tenchi myuo you will not understand]"I am an alien from planet Jurai.However I cannot and will not destroy your race because our princesses ,Ayeka and Sasami,are bonded to an earth boy named Tenchi in Okoyama Japan."  
  
"So your basically stuck here,right?"  
  
"Wrong.I could have go back whenever I wanted but I wanted to see the rest this planet.When I was coming over this place you call home I was captured by the rat shit Zim.He forced me to work on some other types of weapons for this continent.He was lying and has on right near Tenchi's house about to explode at any minute,"she finished with a breathe of relief.An elevator could be heard."Damn,Dib lie back down...Zim's coming"  
  
Dib lie down and went back to sleep just as Zim came down into the labs.Just before Dib's eyes closed he saw the Irken standing above him grinning an evil smirk.  
  
[Wow!That took me a long time to put up...I thought I'd never get it done.R&R or face my pet moose,Z?] 


End file.
